The present application relates to a display device that displays predetermined video, a display control method for controlling the display device, and an electronic apparatus employing a display device.
Previously, for measurement of light illuminance by a photosensor formed in a TFT panel as a liquid crystal display device (e.g. refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-106294), there is a method in which a comparator is connected to the sensor output as shown in FIG. 16 and electric charges (including dark current leakage) generated due to light reception are accumulated in capacitance to thereby measure the time to attainment of a reference voltage.
FIG. 17 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of the photosensor. The photosensor has a structure in which a light-receiving part composed of poly-silicon is opposed to a metal with the intermediary of an insulating film, and outputs charges depending on the amount of light captured by the light-receiving part.
However, in readout of the light amount by such a structure, because charges are accumulated in capacitance, high parasitic capacitance of the photosensor element itself causes a problem that the time of the charge accumulation in capacitance is extended. Specifically, in a photosensor structure like that shown in FIG. 17, the parasitic capacitance between the light-receiving part and the metal provided with the intermediary of the insulating film is high and therefore the above-described charge accumulation time is extended, which precludes rapid light amount detection.